Una despedida
by MyErotic
Summary: Junsu acaba de enterarse de una noticia que le cambiará la vida, aunque no la escuchó de los labios de Yoochun, sabe que necesita una explicación, por eso va a buscarlo, encontrándose con la que es, tal vez, la peor de las verdades, cansado de sufrir por él, tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión, pese al amor que siente hacia su amigo. YAOI, YooSu, JYJ


Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y lo vio ahí de pie, frente a él, no se pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, sin importarle si hubiera acaso algún paparazzi observando, tomando fotos para alguna nota amarilla y tonta como solían hacer los medios de su país, convirtiéndolo una vez más en la comidilla de las noticias faranduleras. Simplemente quiso sentir el cálido cuerpo del otro junto al suyo

—Dime ¿me dejarás entrar? —preguntó en el habitual tono burlón, logrando que el otro le soltase, haciéndolo pasar

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo caer sobre los dos una cortina de incertidumbre, tan grande como la última vez que hablaron del inevitable tema: "Nosotros"

—Por favor, déjame que te explique —suplicó sin hacerlo esperar, mirando los brillantes ojos de su compañero, su amigo, su amante ocasional, el hombre que amaba

—No tiene sentido ¿Qué vas a explicarme? Si mi mejor amigo se casa y yo me entero a través de un tercero, alguien que ni siquiera es cercano a ti —encogió los hombros

Trató de que no le afectara, pero tragó saliva para que las palabras no se le atorasen en la garganta, Yoochun lo observó a los ojos, su semblante, su cuerpo, lo deseaba más que nunca pero era incapaz de acercarse, tomarlo entre sus brazos, lo notó herido y él también lo estaba

—Fue una difícil decisión, sabes que la quiero, pero no se compara contigo, a ti te amo —confesó sin pena, pero Junsu no sintió siquiera la gloria de aquellas palabras, dichas tantas veces, pero tan pocas demostradas

—Entiendo —respondió suavemente— Lo que no entiendo es porque me he enterado de una forma tan fría

Yoochun avanzó hacia él, tomándolo de las manos, luego se acercó y besó su mejilla, quiso tocar sus labios, pero Junsu giró un poco su cabeza, luego se soltó

—Junsu, por favor

—He leído notas por aquí y por allá, contradicciones ¿De verdad te vas a casar? ¿Cómo es que la novia ni siquiera sabe? —preguntó enojado

—Yo no estoy arreglando el trato, son ellos. La comunicación ha sido muy mala, estoy de servicio y no me he hecho cargo de nada —confesó desesperado

— ¿Sabes que estoy aquí corriendo un gran riesgo? —su amigo lo miró perplejo— Acabo de entrar, aun no tengo derecho a un permiso, hablé con un superior, le rogué que me dejara salir por algunas horas, pero tú me vienes a decir excusas baratas, estoy escuchando la peor de tus mentiras, estoy cansado de eso —reclamó, a punto de llorar

—No son excusas, Junsu. Sabes lo que me pasó, la estúpida prensa, por aquí y por allá, Mamá está asustada, nos acosan por todo, en la compañía consideraron que esto mejoraría mi imagen. Ser un hombre recto y serio, que ha decidido sentar cabeza ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te ruego que lo entiendas, mi amor

Yoochun caminó hacia él pero Junsu retrocedió, miró dolido esos ojos a punto de llorar, quería comprender la situación, pero su pecho se estrujaba, quería llorar, gritar, salir corriendo de ahí

—Lo siento Yoochun, esto es demasiado, estás hablando de una boda ¡una boda! —espetó temblando, casi sin poderlo creer, su amigo enmudeció— Cuando salía con Hani, bromeé ¿recuerdas? Te dije que me casaría con ella, te volviste loco, me reclamaste tuyo, dijiste que soportabas mi noviazgo, pero que una boda sería excesivo ¿Ahora me pides que te comprenda?

—Sé que actué como un tonto, pero te amo Junsu, me enloquece tu mirada de reproche, me lastima verte tan dolido

—Es porque tú nunca piensas en mí, siempre soy segundo en tu vida

—No es verdad, eres el primero, lo más importante. Te amo —caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, pese a los empujones de Junsu

—Suéltame

—Sé que también me amas

—Nunca lo he negado —empujó de nuevo— Pero basta de lo mismo, siempre es igual, ya no podemos seguir haciéndonos daño

—No puedo vivir sin ti —comenzó a llorar

—No vas a perderme, eres mi amigo y eso nunca va a cambiar

—Te quiero Junsu, no quiero solo ser tu amigo. Esta boda no tiene por qué separarnos

—Eres tan egoísta —suspiró, cansado, harto de llorar y sufrir— ¿Tu futura esposa merece esto? No seré tu amante Yoochun, esto acabó, no queda de otra

—No, jamás te soltaré

—Debo irme, solo quería confirmar de tus labios la noticia —empujó otra vez, pero los brazos de Yoochun en su cintura lo detuvieron. La tentación fue grande, se abrazó a su cuello y se abrazaron con fuerza y necesidad

—Quédate esta noche, definiremos nuestra situación después —suplicó

—No hay nada que definir, te lo dije, no seré el amante de un hombre casado

—Junsu, no me hagas esto

—Lo lamento, mi amor —se separó un poco y miró sus ojos, soltó su cuello y secó las lágrimas de Yoochun, besando después su nariz

—Al menos —miró sus ojos cálidos y amorosos— Déjame hacerte el amor una última vez —pidió con tanto anhelo que Junsu no se resistió, asintió en silencio

—Después de eso, será un adiós definitivo —declaró sintiéndose miserable, Yoochun no respondió y lo observó marchándose hacia la habitación principal, lo siguió en silencio

Junsu comenzó a desnudarse frente a él, lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos, Yoochun encendió la luz y observó detenidamente cada movimiento, hasta que ninguna prenda cubrió su blanca y tersa piel. Caminó hacia él y sostuvo su rostro con las manos, dándole un tierno beso en los labios, luego sus mejillas, las manos de Junsu buscaron desabrocharle los pantalones, después él se quitó la camisa y volvieron a besarse

Avanzaron hacia la cama, Yoochun lo acostó sobre ella y empezó a besarlo, comenzando por el rostro, bajando al cuello, pasó al pecho, lamió sus tetillas con cuidado, haciéndolo jadear, retorcerse. Continuó hacia abajo, el vientre, el abdomen, finalmente agarró su miembro y lo besó con suavidad, amorosamente, escuchando los quejidos y jadeos, después lo metió a su boca y succionó suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos, Junsu le agarró el cabello, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo

— ¡Yoochun! —exclamó extasiado, sintiendo espasmos, un choque eléctrico que lo llevó a la gloria. Buscó la mirada de su amigo, él subió hacia él y se besaron en la boca, tomados de la mano, abrazándose con pasión

—Te amo Junsu —confesó entre lágrimas, Junsu asintió y se separaron un poco, así Yoochun se quitó la ropa interior, exponiendo su excitado miembro, el menor lo sujetó con su mano derecha y lo acarició, ellos volvieron a besarse

—Entra en mí —pidió suavemente, susurrando a su oído luego del beso, abrió las piernas y dirigió el miembro de Yoochun hacia su entrada, después lo soltó

Yoochun se acomodó entre sus piernas, miró mientras lo penetraba, hasta que llegó al fondo y sintió el cuerpo de Junsu arquearse, entonces lo miró a los ojos, sujetó las piernas de su compañero y las dobló al frente, logrando la unión perfecta, el jadeo de Junsu fue música para sus oídos

El menor se aferró a sus hombros y el mayor comenzó a moverse, balanceándose al frente, lenta y sensualmente, Junsu le ayudó con sus caderas, conocían el ritmo del otro, los vaivenes perfectos entre sus cuerpos, la unión ideal. Los jadeos, los gemidos, los besos que compartieron mientras se entregaban, aquella última vez, los ojos de ambos derramaron lágrimas cuando el beso culminante les gritó cruelmente que ya no habría más, Yoochun eyaculó dentro, su última semilla, la huella que lo reclamaba suyo para siempre, Junsu se aferró a su espalda

—Te amo Yoochun —lloró sobre su hombro, la unión entre los dos continuaba, no querían separarse, pero era el tiempo.

Volvieron a besarse, lentamente, agarrados de la mano, Yoochun salió de él y se acostaron sobre la cama, descansando mientras se abrazaban en silencio. El reloj que el mayor tenía en la sala sonó, marcaba las once de la noche, Junsu suspiró y se apartó de él, sentándose al borde de la cama

—Debo irme —informó con pesar, deseaba quedarse, hacer el amor con Yoochun toda la noche

—Está bien —dijo con tristeza, ya no quería ser un cerdo egoísta, solo lo era con él, con Junsu, pero es que su amor era tan intenso que a veces parecía inapropiado

Yoochun miró a Junsu vestirse, el silencio sepulcral, incómodo, no querían separarse, pero ya no había nada que hacer. El menor giró su cuerpo hacia Yoochun y le sonrió

—Adiós —dijo con la voz quebrándosele, Yoochun tragó saliva

—Mantente en contacto

—Siempre —respondió Junsu con una sonrisa— ¿Acaso no les llamaba cada semana a ustedes dos? —reclamó, refiriéndose a él y a Jaejoong

— ¿Un beso de despedida? —pidió con tristeza, Junsu asintió y se acercó a la cama, se sentó y buscó sus labios, dándose el beso más lento y largo de sus vidas, al separarse miraron los ojos del otro

—Ahora sí, adiós —suspiró y levantó de la cama

Junsu se alejó sin mirar atrás, desde su cama Yoochun lo miró marcharse, cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró comenzó a llorar, aferrado a las sábanas, maldiciendo su suerte, a la mañana siguiente debía volver a esas frías y aburridas oficinas, con un futuro gris por delante, sin Junsu, a quien perdió por culpa de sus reiterados errores, una decisión fallida tras otra, quizás nunca sería feliz, aquel era su castigo, aquella sería su condena, quedándole tan solo un consuelo, que Junsu seguramente sería muy feliz cuando lograse olvidarlo, que Junsu escogería la vida que se merecía al lado de una buena mujer, o quizás un hombre, Yoochun sabía que el destino le tenía preparado al amor de su vida, todo lo bueno que se merecía

FIN

* * *

Agradezco que hayan leído esto. Cuando leí la noticia de la boda de Yoochun caí en shock, creo que tardé varias horas en asimilarlo, a pesar que CJes no ha dado otro comunicado que aquel que se difundió, aunque todo es confuso, se me ocurrió este fic, perdón si no tiene un final feliz, pero así me sentí cuando escribí esto, a la deriva, perdida, no sé... si es verdad que se casa, espero que sea porque Yoochun ama a esa mujer con toda su alma, y no por otros motivos, le deseo la felicidad del mundo porque sé que se la merece, te amo Yoochun, ámenlo y apóyenlo también, es todo


End file.
